


Being sick is not so fun.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael falls ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being sick is not so fun.

When Geoff awoke to the sound of tiny, pitiful coughs he just knew it was going to be one of those days. He grumbled as tiny hands tugged on his sleeve insistently. Geoff turned, blinking in the low light, to stare at the panicked face of Ray.

“Wake up, wake up!” Ray insisted as Geoff murmured noncommittally. “Michael’s dying!” Ray said dramatically. That got Geoff to open his eyes.

“What?” He questioned.

“Michael’s dying! Gavin’s op’rating on him now.” Ray said matter-of-factly, tugging on Geoff’s sleeve again. “You gots to come now.” The child insisted and really, how was Geoff supposed to say no? He shot up from the bed, taking the time to put on his slippers (much to Ray’s dismay) before following the little lad to his shared bedroom. They passed Jack along the way, being dragged by Ryan.

“This should be good.” Jack said with a smile and it was then that Geoff noticed the camera in his hand.

 

 

Inside the lads room lay Michael, coughing and wheezing on his bed, as Gavin stood beside him. The younger lad held the plastic med kit in his hand and wore his dressing gown in place of a doctor’s coat. When Michael caught sight of Jack and Geoff, he reached pitifully out for them. Instead of helping, like any good father should have, Jack raised his camera and began to take pictures. Geoff rolled his eyes at Jack’s need to document everything, wandering over to Michael’s bed and gently pushing Gavin aside.

“Are you not feeling too well, buddy?” Geoff asked in a gentle tone, cupping his hand over Michael’s forehead and frowning when he felt how hot the poor kid really was.

“Dying.” Michael rasped his answer. Geoff sighed, refraining from rolling his eyes.

“Not dying, lad. Just sick.” Geoff reassured him.

“No, he’s dying Geoff. I’m a doctor.” Gavin said proudly. Geoff snickered.

“Uh-huh, see I don’t trust your professional opinion.” Geoff said.

“My what?” Gavin asked cutely.

“Never mind.”

 

 

Jack, having taken enough photos to satisfy himself, finally made his way over to them.

“C’mon, Gavin. Michael needs to rest.” Jack said as he started to guide the lad out of the room, “I’ll be back in a minute with some water and medicine, Geoff.” Geoff nodded as he watched the ginger leave with the other kids in tow.

“Not really dying?” Michael asked innocently as Geoff helped him to sit up, rubbing the lad’s back as another fit of coughs overcame him.

“No, you’re not really dying.” Geoff reassured.

“But Gavin said-“ Michael began.

“Gavin isn’t really a doctor.” Geoff said gently. Michael gasped, causing him to cough again. He shook his head.

“He is.” Michael said quietly. Geoff wasn’t quite up to arguing with him.

 

 

Jack finally returned with water inside of Michael’s favourite cup and some medicine which he handed to Geoff.

“How’re you feeling buddy?” Jack asked kindly as he perched himself on the edge of Michael’s bed.

“Not good.” Michael pouted, grasping the cup with two tiny hands and lifting it to his face slowly.

“Aw, well you’ll just have to stay in bed and get looked after all day, huh?” Jack teased as he pinched Michael’s foot as it poked out of the covers. Michael finished his water, handing it to Jack as he looked warily at Geoff.

“What’s that?” Michael asked suspiciously. He’d had experience with medicine in the past and knew that he did not like it.

“Grape juice.” Geoff said merrily.

“S’not.” Michael replied.

 

 

Geoff sighed, staring at Michael and gauging whether the toddler was up for a fight.

“You’re right, it’s not but you’re going to have to have some of it anyway to get better.” Geoff bargained. Michael pouted, shaking his head furiously.

“No.” Michael said. Jack laughed, ruffling Michael’s curls.

“You’ve got to buddy, otherwise you’ll stay sick and won’t be able to play.” Jack said wisely. Michael’s eyes widened at that, looking innocently up at Jack.

“Really?” He asked. Jack nodded solemnly. Michael looked at the medicine Geoff now held on a spoon, frowning at it’s fluorescent colouring. “Fine.” Michael relented, opening his tiny mouth and letting Geoff feed him. Michael regretted it immediately, cringing away from it as his lower lip began to wobble.

“Don’t cry,” Geoff said softly, “You’re fine. It is a bit icky, huh?” Geoff said as he tried to hide his smirk. Michael nodded, shaking his head as though it would rid him of the taste.

 

 

In the kitchen, Ryan was in charge of preparing the healthy lads’ breakfasts. It was nothing fancy, just a few slices of toast and some jam, but Ryan was proud.

“Ry, what’s a prof-proffef-pro” Gavin began to get caught up on his pronunciation.

“Professional?” Ryan asked, placing Gavin’s toast onto the plate in front of him. Gavin beamed.

“Yeah, that. What’s that?” He asked.

“It’s someone who is really good at what they do.” Ryan explained simply, handing Ray his slices of toast. Ray tucked into them immediately, taking a huge bite from the bread.

“Oh. Geoff thinks I’m a really good doctor.” Gavin preened. Ryan smiled and nodded, preparing his own slices of toast.

“Yeah, he does.” Ryan agreed.

“Am I a profes’nal game player?” Ray asked around a mouthful of toast.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryan sighed.

 

 

Jack lifted Michael from his bed, swaddling him in blankets as he carried him out to the living room. Geoff followed behind with Michael’s cup, intending to fill it up again and leave it near the sick child. Jack pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead as he began to cough once more, gently lowering him onto the couch as Ray and Gavin gathered round to peer at their brother nosily.

“Why’s he here?” Ray asked rudely, realizing that if Michael was watching his shows then he couldn’t play video games.

“Because he’s sick and it’s a well known fact lounging on the couch makes you feel better.” Jack replied. Gavin watched as Michael was tucked in and seeing him be pampered made him jealous.

“I’m sick too.” Gavin announced, attempting to climb onto the couch with Michael.

“Yeah?” Jack questioned, amused at Gavin’s sudden change in attitude.

“Yeah.” Gavin said simply, snatching half of Michael’s blankets to cover himself.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Geoff barked as he returned with Michael’s water, wincing at the sound of the lad’s cough. He couldn’t stand to see his boys sick. Geoff raised an eyebrow when Gavin imitated Michael’s cough, pouting up at both Jack and Geoff.

“Gavin’s sick too.” Jack said with a smirk.

“Oh?” Geoff replied, squinting at Gavin. “He doesn’t look sick.”

“I am.” Gavin said petulantly, imitating Michael’s cough once more.

“I guess he’s going to need the medicine, Geoff.” Jack said.

“Medicine?” Gavin asked with a hint of fear.

“Yeah, this stuff.” Geoff held it up. Gavin took notice of how Michael shied away from it and suddenly, he was cured.

“I’m not sick!” Gavin said as he jumped from the couch, running away from Geoff and Jack as they laughed.

“Works like a charm.” Jack smirked.

 

 

As the day progressed, Michael grew restless. He’d taken several naps, drank a lot and coughed so much that his chest hurt. But worst of all was the fact that he could only watch Gavin and Ray play.

“Run, or I’ll get you!” Ray threatened as Gavin giggled, darting across the living room and using the couches as a shield. Jack sat in the armchair, sometimes watching them and other times reading the newspaper in his hands. Ryan was sitting in Geoff’s office, hoarding the laptop as Geoff worked on his main computer beside him. Feeling a little better, Michael started to sit up and try to sneak off the couch without Jack noticing.

“What’re you doing?” Jack asked as Michael’s feet touched the ground.

“Playing?” Michael posed it as a question, pointing to his brother’s.

“I don’t think that’s wise.” Jack said. Michael pouted.

“But I want to play!” He protested before being overcome by another coughing fit.

“I know, bud. But you’re not well enough to.” Jack sighed.

 

 

Michael spent the rest of the afternoon pouting and huffing every time the other boys tried to involve him in a game.

“We could do a puzzle?” Ray suggested as he dragged a puzzle towards his brother.

“Puzzles are boring.” Michael muttered. Ray sighed, dropping the box to the ground with a loud bang. Jack jumped in his chair, shaking his head at the lad as Ray shrugged apologetically.

“We could colour!” Gavin said triumphantly as he held up one of their colouring books. Michael huffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to.” He said petulantly.

“What do you want to do?” Ray sighed. Michael shrugged, he wasn’t too sure himself.

“Leave him alone, boys. He’s just a little irritable. Why don’t you put on a movie?” Jack suggested, looking at Michael in particular. Michael sighed heavily but otherwise didn’t protest.

 

 

Ray chose the movie, with Michael’s approval, and Jack rolled his eyes as he pushed Space Jam into the DVD player for the millionth time. He was sure that the boys could all recite the entire movie but eh, whatever kept them happy. As he clicked play, Ray and Gavin climbed up onto the sofa to sit either side of their brother. Gavin linked his hand with Michael’s, as he always did, while Michael sucked his thumb with his free hand. Ray reached up to twist his finger into his hair, head lulling to the side to rest upon Michael’s shoulder. Jack couldn’t help himself as he rushed to grab his camera again, snapping a picture of the boys before the scene was ruined by one of them growing irritable.

 

 

When Geoff emerged from his office, a grumpy Ryan in tow after he’d been told it was time to get off the laptop, he was pleasantly surprised at the scene that Jack was currently taking pictures of.

“Space Jam, really?” Ryan whined, completely oblivious to the fact the children he was complaining to were fast asleep. Geoff laughed at the three of them, for once thanking Jack’s incessant need to photograph everything.

“Well that’s adorable.” Geoff murmured as Ray moved in his sleep, head falling from Michael’s shoulder and dropping awkwardly to the side.

“Isn’t it? I thought it was getting a little bit too peaceful and then Gavin started snoring, so.” Jack said, chuckling as Gavin did just as he’d said. Geoff joined in on Jack’s laughter.

“Should we move them?” He asked.

“Nah, we’ll leave ‘em for now. We’ll wake them when dinner is ready.” Jack said.

“Sure. Though, as cute as this is, I hope Michael feels better tomorrow.”

“Me too.” Jack said.


End file.
